DB5K Love
by Yelavender YunJae 134
Summary: Jaejoong yg bertemu dengan seorang yeojya tak dikenal disungai han yang bilang akan mempertemukanay dengan HoMin.    Judul, summary ama cerita kagak nyambung! pokonya ini tuh YunJae, YooSu ama Se7Min


Bikin FF baru padahal yang lain masih pada nunggu hahaha, oceh selamat membaca deh ^^

* * *

><p>Jaejooong POV<p>

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan-jalan didekat sungai han sendiri, ya sendiri tak ada lagi yang menemaniku untuk pergi kesungai han seperti dulu, seperti saat aku masih di DB5K.<p>

Pemandangan dari sungai han ini begitu indah apalagi sekarang adalah saatnya matahari terbenam, warna air di sungai han jadi berwarna orange keemasan.

Aku duduk di dekat sungai han, saat ini hanya terlihat 2 orang namja dan satu yeojya yang juga tengah melihat pemandangan indah ini, aku kembali memalingkan wajahku ke arah pemandangan sungai han yang begitu menakjubkan. Aku ingat saat dulu YunhoKu menyatakan kata magic 'Saranghae' padaku, disaat romantis seperti ini.

* * *

><p>FlashBack On (Normal POV)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungai Han 7 tahun lalu<strong>

Terlihat sepasang namja yang tengah tidur-tiduran sambil melihat Keindahan sungai han pada saat matahari tenggelama, dua tanagn mereka saling bertautan.

Dua namja itu adalah Jaejoong dan Yunho, ya Hero and U-Know DB5K.

Mereka terlihat begitu menyukai susana seperti ini, tenang namun membuat jantungmu berdebar kencang.

Yunho terlihat beranjak duduk, tanganya yang masih berpengan dengan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong otomatis tertarik, dan menabrak dada bidang Yunho.

Blush.

Pipi putih nan mulus Jaejoong langsung memerah, walaupun warna orange matahari menyamarkan wajahnya namun ?Yunho masih dapat melihatnya.

Yunho tersenyum lalu memeluk Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya-karena tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong-.

Sejenak hening hanya suara debaran jantung mereka yang terdengar.

"Boo.." Panggil Yunho dengan begitu lembut.

Jaejoong mendongak dan saat bersamaan juga Yunho menunduk, mereka saling menatap mata masing-masing.

"Aku.." Yunho semakin menunduk hingga wajah mereka hanay berjarak 5 centi.

"Sangat.." Yunho semakin menunduk, pandanganya menatap bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Mencintaimu.." Perkataan terakhir Yunho menghapus jarak mereka, kedua bibir itu saling bertemu. Ciuman ini bukanlah ciuman nafsu hanya sebuah ciuman penuh cinta yang tulus, Jaejoong menutup matanya merasakan manisnya bibir Yunho.

Ciuman atau lebih dibilang kecupan itu berlangsung sekitar 5 menit tak ada acara saling lumat dalam ciuman itu.

Yunho melepas kecupan manis itu, Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan wajah yang amat memerah.

"Saranghae, maukah kau menjadi namja chinguku?" Tanya Yunho serius sambil menggangkat dagu Jaejoong yang menunduk, untuk melihat kedua mata belo ingin menunduk lagi namun tangan kekar Yunho menahanya.

Jaejoong mau tak mau harus menatap mata musang Yunho, terlihat kesungguhan dan rasa cinta yang besar disana.

Jaejoong menggaguk dengan wajah yang amat memerah.

Mata musang Yunho terlihat berbinar senang, ia segera berdiri dengan masih memegang tangan Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong mau tak mau harus berdiri dan menabrak dada Yunho lagi.

Yunho segera memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong dan mebiarkan tubuhnya berputar dengan seiringnya Yunho berputar.

Jaejoong tertawa senang sambil memeluk leher Yunho erat.

"Hahahaha.. Gomawo God!" Teriak Yunho riang.

Yunho berhenti memutar-mutar tubuhnya dan Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu aku bahagia, aku yakin kita akan terus bersama selamanya, Forever and ever." Ucap Yunho sambil mencium tanagan Jaejooong lsmbut.

* * *

><p>FlashBack End (Jaejoong POV)<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kau tahu aku bahagia, aku yakin kita akan terus bersama selamanya, Forever and ever." Ucap Yunho sambil mencium tanganku lembut<em>.

Adegan itu terus terlihat dipelupuk mataku.

saat itu aku begitu bahagia ketika Yunho menyatakan cintanya padaku, namun kini walaupun kami ada dinegara yang sama kami tidak dapat bertemu, aku sangat merindukan suara bassnya, bibir berbentuk hatinya yang manis, tawanya dan semua tentang dirinya.

"Um, mian bisa aku bertanya?" Sebuah suara yeojya membangunkanku dari lamunan, aku melihat kesumber suara dan menemukan seorang yeojya berambut panjang, memakai baju putih dan sangat pucat dia adalah kunti!

Oke mian Author lagi error nih heheh, ini nih yang benernya ^^

"Um, mian bisa aku bertanya?" Sebuah suara yeojya membangunkanku dari lamunan, aku melihat kesumber suara dan menemukan seorang yeojya manis dengan gaya tomboy yang tadi ku lihat sama-sama sedang melihat pemandangan.

"Jaejoong?"

* * *

><p>Jaejoong POV End (Normal POV)<p>

* * *

><p>"Jaejoong?" Ucap yeojya itu tak percaya, Jaejoong langsung saja membekap mulut yeojya itu agar tak berteriak.<p>

"Ya..hmmp hmmphmm"

"Sstt, jangan berteriak ok?" Jaejoong memberi peringatan sebelum melepaskan bekapanya dari mulut yeojya tersebut.

"Ya, senaknya main bekap mulut orang!" Ucapa yeojya tersebut dalam bahasa jepang.

"Gomen, aku takut kau berteriak, eh kau orang jepang?" Jaejoong meminta maaf dalam bahasa jepang.

"Yeah bisa dibilang, tenang saja aku tak akan berteriak," Ucap yeojya itu dengan gaya yang santai.

"Ah, ya aku Kim Ji Hye, kau boleh memanggilku Hye saja, tak kusangka aku dapat bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong disini," Gadis bernama Ji Hye itu mengulurkan tanganya kearah Jaejoong, Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau disini? apa kau tak ada jadwal hinga dapat bersantai seperti ini?" Tanya Ji Hye pada Jaejoong yang telah duduk lagi menatap sungai han yang sekarang terlihat gelap.

"Ya, aku sedang santai,"Ucap Jaejoong, tersenyum lemah.

Ji Hye diam melihat dan mengamati wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang mengamati sungai han sekarang menoleh karena merasa dipandangi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Kau menangis," Jawab Ji Hye.

"Hah? Aku tidak menangis," Jaejoong mengusap kedua matanya, kering dan ia tak menangis.

"Hatimu menangis, Jae. Kau merindukan seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Yunho dan Changmin.." Pernyataan Ji Hye benar-benar tepat sasaran, Jaejoong terdiam.

"Yeah, aku merindukan mereka berdua, Aku begitu rindu dengan mereka, dengan tawa mereka, senyum mereka, pelukan mereka dan semuanya, tentunya bukan hanya aku yang merindukan mereka, Yoochun dan Junsupun ikut merindukan mereka," Pandangan mata Jaejoong terlihat menerawang, tak terasa air mata jatuh dari kedua mata doe indah Jaejoong.

"Ups, Sorry, dan aku mohon jangan menangis, aku tak kuat melihat orang menangis,"Ji Hye berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Mian, aku benar-benar merindukan mereka," Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh kepipi putihnya.

"Kau ingin bertemu mereka?" Tanya Ji Hye serius.

"Tentu aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka, namun pasti pihak SM tak akan membiarkan Yunnie dan Minnie bertemu dengan kami,"

Ji Hye menyeringai misterius.

"Benarkah kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka? jika ya, aku akan membantumu untuk bertemu mereka, ups ralat bukan hanya aku tapi juga semua YunJae shipper" Ucap Ji Hye.

Jaejoong menoleh, "YunJae shipper?"

Ji hye mengangguk senang, otaknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk melihat YunJae moment live.

"Kau, kau YunJae shipper?" Tanya Jaejoong agak ngeri.

"Yeah, memang kenapa? lagipula kami tahu kok kalian itu REAL, nyata, murni dan asli" Jawab Ji Hye enteng.

Jaejoong langsung blushing mendengar itu.

"Tuhkan, bener wajahmu langsung berubah loh," Goda Ji Hye.

Jaejoong langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

Ji Hye hanya tertawa senang.

* * *

><p>..::Hanya pemisah waktu..::<p>

* * *

><p>Jaejoong terbaring diranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya.<p>

_'Kami punya rencana untuk menyatukan kalian lagi, kau hanya perlu berdandan dengan cantik besok malam, ajak juga Junsu dan Yoochun, dan soal keamanan tenang, para YunJae shipper tak akan mengganggu kalian' _

Kata-kata gadis tomboy yang ia temui tadi terus terngiang diotaknya.

'Apakah aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan Yunnie dan Changmin lagi?' Batinya, namun didalam hatinya entah kenapa ia percaya pada gadis bernama Kim Ji Hye itu.

Karena terlalu lelah brerpikir akhirnya Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, sebelum tertidur ia masih sempat mengucapkan doa.

'Semoga aku bener-benar dapat bertemu dengan Yunho dan Changmin lagi, sehingga aku, Junsu, Yoochun, Yunho dan Changmin dapat bersama lagi, semoga Ji Hye benar-benar bisa mempersatukan kami' Doanya, dan disaat itulah terlihat bintang jatuh dilangit malam yang kelam.

* * *

><p>..::Hanya pemisah waktu..:: (Malam Hari di dorm JYJ, Malam pertemuan Jaejoong)<p>

* * *

><p>Jaejoong bersiap-siap dengan baju berwarna putih dengan gambar gajah ditumpuk dengan blazer berwarna merah, setelah memastikan bahwa dirinya siap, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruangan dimana Yoochun dan Junsu menunggu.<p>

"Jae-hyung kau percaya dengan gadis kecil itu?" Tanya Junsu memastikan, sejujurnya ia benar-benar tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong begitu saja percaya dengan omongan orang yang tak ia kenal.

"Aku percaya dan aku percaya bahwa ia benar-benar akan mepertemukan kita dengan Yunho dan Changmin" Jaejoong menjawab tanpa keraguan, ia sepertinya begitu yakin.

"Yeah, jika kau percaya, kami ikut" Ucap Yoochun yang sdari tadi hanya diam.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada kedua temanya itu.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, Kajja!" Seru Jaejoong semangat dan berjalan lebih dahulu, dibelakang Junsu dan Yoochun saling menatap, Yoochun menaikan bahunya dan menyusul Jaejoong sedang Junsu ia masih terpaku hingga sadar dan mengikuti Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>tempat yang dijanjikan Hotel Souel<p>

* * *

><p>Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun sampai diparkiran souel international hotel, meeka turun dari mobil audi hitam Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung menerobos masuk dan menuju meja repsesionis, dikuti oleh 2 dongsaengnya itu.<p>

"Ahjumma, adakah yang memesan kamar dengan nama YunJae Shipper?" Tanya Jaejoong To The Point.

Ahjumma itu kaget sebelum bilang "Tunggu sebentar, saya cek dulu"

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Oh ya ada tapi bukan memesan kamar tapi menyewa taman hotel yang berada dibelakang," Ucap Repsesionis itu, tanpa babibu lagi Jaejoong langsung berlari ketaman belakang diikut YooSu Couple.

Sesampainya ditaman belakang Jaejoong terkejut karena suasana yang ada ditaman itu sangat romantis, terlihat bunga Lyli dimana-mana juga mawar merah dan mawar putih.

YooSu yang mengikuti dibelakang juga langsung berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong berhenti, mereka juga begitu terpesona dengan keadaan taman yang begitu bernuansa putih dan romantis.

"Boo?" Sebuah suara yang begitu dirindukan oleh Jaejoong terdengar tepat dibelakangnya. -Dibelakang Junsu dan Yoochun juga-

Jaejoong, Yoochu dan junsupun menoleh dan mendapai sesosok eh ralat dua sosok yang begitu mereka rindukan ya Jung Yunho atau U-Know dan Shim Changmin atau Max.

"Umma!" Changmin berlari menerjang Jaejoong yang masih terkesiap, changmin memeluk Jaejoong begitu erat.

Jaejoong segera sadar dari keterkejutanya, ia langsung tersenyum bahagia hingga meneteskan aimata, tanganya mengusap rambut halus Changmin dengan entah bagaimana caranya karena setahu author Changmin lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong -_-.

"Ya Minnie-ya, jangan mendominasi Boo sendirian, kau pikir hanya kau yang merindukan ummamu itu?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiata Changmin -memeluk Jaejoong-

"ehehehe mian appa aku lupa itu," Changmin langsung melepaskan pelukanya lalu berpinah memeluk Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Huah, aku rindu kau LordVoldeMin!Foodmonster!" Seru Junsu sambil mencubit pipi Chnagmin

"Ya, Duckbutt! Sakit!" Protes Changmin

"Kau tambah kurus ya? pipimu jadi tidak terasa dagingnya." Celetuk Junsu yang langsung dpaat jitakan dari Changmin, sedangkan Yoochun? ia hanya diam dan sekali-kali tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu namjachingunya dan dongsaeng paling disayanginya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya bberpelukan dengan erat.

Yunho menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang begitu ia rindukan.

Jaejoong terisak, ia begitu senang karena dapat bertemu dengan Yunho lagi.

"Ups maaf mengganggu moment kalian but, hehe aku harus membawa 3 orang ini ketempat lain agar tak ada yang menganggu YunJae moment ini" Suara seorang yeojya mengintrupsi YunJae moment dan Juga YooSuMin.

Semua menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati seorang yeojya berambut anjang dengan dandanan santainya yang terlihat tomboy.

"Hye-ah!" Seru Jaejoong dan memeluk Ji Hye.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih kaena telah mempertemukan kami," Bisik Jaejoong.

"Bukan masalah dan jangan hanya berterimakasih padaku karena bukan hanya aku yang mempersatukan kalian lagi, semua YunJae shipper ikut andil dalam misi ini" Ucap Ji Hye.

"Lalu sekarang mereka yang mebantu semua ini dimana?" Tanya Yoochun yang diangguki oleh MinSu.

"Mereka ada ditempat yang tak akan kalian kira namun mereka selalu mengawasi kalian, dan sekarang kalian bertiga ikut aku jangan mengganggu YunJae moment oke?" Suruh -Perintah- Ji Hye yang langsung menyeret YooSuMin menjauhi YunJae.

"Pergunakan waktu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya otthe?" Seru Ji Hye sebelum menghilang (?) bersama YooSuMin.

Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap kepergian keempat orang itu dengan heran, namun keheranan itu berubah menjadi sneyuman ketika Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Everytime i miss u, i can't stop remember you" Bisik Yunho seduktif.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain dari taman itu, YooSuMin diseret (?) oleh Ji Hye untuk menjauh dari area YunJae yang sedang bermesraan.<p>

"Ya kita mau kemana sih? Akukan masih merindukan umma," Rajuk Changmin.

"Kalian punya tempat sendiri-sendiri kami telah menyiapkan semuanya tenang saja, YooSu couple akan disini dan kau Changmin, ikut aku" Perintah Ji Hye meninggalkan YooSu couple ditempat yang tak kalah romantis dari tempat YunJae.

* * *

><p>Changmin mengikuti Ji Hye hingga sampai disalah satu ruangan di hotel itu yang juga sama romantisnya dengan tempat YooSu dan YunJae.<p>

"Nah kau tunggu disini okeh? jangan kemana-mana karena orang yang kau rindukan akan segera kesini," Ucap Ji Hye sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan Changmin yang menggerutu tak jelas.

Tak lama setelah Ji Hye keluar pintu ruangan itu terbuka kembali dan menampilkan sosok Se7en atau Choi DongWook, kekasih Changmin.

"Hyung?" Ucap Changmin tak percaya.

* * *

><p>YunJae Side<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku merindukanmu Boo, selalu" Bisik Yunho sebelum mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong yeng terlihat bengkak karena dari tadi terus dilumat Yunho.<p>

"MMhhhmmpp, ah" Desah Jaejoong.

Yunho menurunkan ciumanya dan memberi tanda pada leher Jaejoong.

"Yun, akh jangan disini dan nan..nanti ah.." Ucap Jaejoong terbata karena mendapat rangsngan dari Yunho.

Yunho tak menggubris larangan Jaejoong bahkan kini tangan nakalnya telah meremas pantat Jaejoong.

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong mendorong dada bidang Yunho dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan merajuk.

"Ne, ne" Yunho mengangguk tanda ia menyerah.

* * *

><p>Other Side<p>

* * *

><p>"Ya, kenapa berhenti sih?" Protes semua yeojya yang ada disana.<p>

"Ya, apakah sudah mulai?" Sebuah suara lain membuat mereka menoleh.

"Sudah sih tapi, tapi Jaejoong-oppa menyuruh Yunho oppa behenti, ck" Jawab salah satu dari yeojya tersebut dengan nada suara anak-anak dan diamini oleh yang lain.

"Ya,"

* * *

><p>YooSu Side<p>

* * *

><p>"Kita mau ngapain disini?" Tanya Junsu yang kini sedang duduk dibangku yang ada ditaman itu.<p>

"Pengenya sih NCan, hehehe" Ucap Yoochun yadong dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Junsu.

"Appo su-ie baby," rajuk Yoochun

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yunho-hyung dan Changmin lagi," Junsu memasang puppy eyesnya pada Yoochun agar ia dapat mengintip hyung dan dongsaeng yang ia rindukan itu.

"Tapi, su-ie Yunho dan Jae sedang bermesraan dan aku yakin kau tak mau mengganggu merekakan?" Yoochun menolak dengan halus, Junsu mempout bibir mungilnya.

"Maaf, menggagu tapi ini makan malam dari nona Ji Hye" Suara seorang namja mengintrupsi kegiatan YooSu couple, YooSu menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang namja paruh baya berpakaian pelayan membawa makanan dan menaruhnya di meja didepan mereka.

"Oh terimakasih," Ucap Junsu kikuk.

Pelayan itu menundukan badan memberi hormat dan berbalik pergi.

Yoochun dan Junsu berpandangan sebelum memutuskan untuk makan.

* * *

><p>Se7Min Side<p>

* * *

><p>"Hyung!" Changmin segera memleuk kekasihnya itu dengan erat, ia begitu merindukan sosok yang tengah ia peluk sudah 1 bulan lebih ia tak bertemu Se7en karena kesibukanya dan Se7en yang begitu padat.<p>

Se7en tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus rambut Changmin.

"Boshippo, jeongmal bogoshippo," Manja Changmin.

"Nado Minku," Se7en membalas pelukan Changmin dengan lembut.

Suasana sejenak hening mereka lebih suka dengan keadaan hening begini dengan hanya suara debaran jantung mereka yang terdengar namun keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena suara seorang namja mengintrupsi mereka.

"Mian, mengganggu tapi saya mengantarkan makanan ini dari nona Ji Hye" Ternyata yang mengintrupsi Se7Min moment adalah pelayan yang sama yang mengganggu YooSu couple.

Se7en dan Changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan wajah yang lumayan memerah.

'Sial kau Ji Hye mengganggu saja' batin Se7en sambil menatap kepergian pelayan itu dengan wajah lumayan sangar dan kesal.

"Wuah makananya keliatanya enak nih!" Seru Changmin senang.

"Ayo, shici hyung kita makan,"

Se7en duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin yang dari tadi sudah duduk duluan.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

* * *

><p>Sebenernya siapa sih Ji Hye itu?<p>

Terus kenapa bisa Se7en mengenal Ji Hye?

Lalu siapa saja sih yang berada diruangan tersembunyi yang dipenuhi oleh yeojya itu?

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Sumpah tadinya ini mau dibikinin one shoot v kepanjangan heheeh jadi dijadiin two shoot deh sorry ya?<p>

oya, mau dibikin NC atau gak nih fic soalnnya otak yadongku lagi kumat nih, mumpung gitu. jarang2kan otak yadongku beraksi #apsih

Oya udah pada tahu tenatng Ada seseorang yang mirip ama Yunho nggak? v dia udah meninggal secara usianya aja mungkin udah ratusan tahun kalo masih idup, oya mohon review ya?


End file.
